The Ocean Kage
by overkord
Summary: Naruto finds himself and a few of his friends in a new world after excaping from a horrible fate at home. And with this new world comes new powers, friends and adventures. read to find out. Rated M for safety. Naru/small Harem New Advernture.
1. Chapter 1: RUN!

**A/N:** **Hello readers and welcome to my new story this is one of the two Naruto/One Piece Crossovers that I will be doing this one is the one that will take place in the One Piece Universe. Hopefully I can do this story well and you all will enjoy so without further ado lets begin.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I have no ownership rights to either Naruto or One Piece and the characters from them I only claim the ownership of my OC's and original content.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter one: RUN!**

Naruto was running as fast as he can away from the village he was born in and the village he defended on either side of him ran two clones each carrying one of his unconscious friends on his left was Hinata and on his right was Shikamaru while the Original Naruto was carrying a large scroll. He was headed for the Country he had saved on his first mission outside the village Wave. He didn't know where else to go so he just ran towards their. He was sore and tired but he wouldn't stop no he had to get himself and his friends safe.

Now you might be wondering why all of this is the way it is why Naruto is running why he has an unconscious Hinata and Shikamaru with him and just what the hell happened well let us go back to yesterday to find out what happened.

 **Yesterday:** **The Sand-Sound Invasion.**

Naruto panted as he looked at the young ninja he had just defeated one Gaara of the Sand the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi battle they had fought was long and hard but in the end with the help of the Chief Toad Naruto had emerged victorious. He shuffled over towards Gaara and picked him up before heading back towards the village. Slowly but surely the walls of the village came into view but before Naruto could get to them he collapsed in exhaustion.

Naruto woke up in a windowless room inside a bed with two others next to him. but he couldn't if there was anyone in them as they were blocked by curtains. Before he could holler and shout like he normally would after waking up in the hospital a large hand clamped over his mouth. Surprised and shocked Naruto stayed quiet with his eyes he followed the hand up the arm to the face and saw the serious visage of Jiraiya the man who taught him for the last month.

Jiraiya whispered quietly but with a tone of seriousness. " Stay quiet we have to talk quickly as we don't have much time and we will have even less if you start shouting is that understood?"

Jiraiya removed his hand but was ready to put it back in a moments notice is Naruto didn't heed his warning Naruto looked up to the man realized that he wasn't joking and decided to listen.

"Alright Pervy-Sage what happened why am I in a hospital bed where is Gaara and what happened to the village did we defeat the enemy?"

Jiraiya looked at his newest student and knew what he was about to say would hurt the young boy immensely but he had to do it.

"To answer you questions you are in a Hospital bed because I found you knocked out with Mild Chakra exhaustion. the other two I will explain now."

"After you went after Gaara the counter attack against the enemy ninja was able to push back and defeat them however no one could get to Sarutobi-Sensei as Orochimaru had sealed where they were fighting Sarutobi-Sensei fought against the two Hokage's before him and beat them then as he was about to kill Orochimaru Danzo appeared and stabbed him through the back. But before he died Sarutobi-Sensei sealed Orochimaru's arms along with himself into the Stomach of the Shinigami.

I hate to tell you this Naruto but Hiruzen Sarutobi is dead."

Naruto was shocked and about to shout about how that can't be true when he found again Jiraiya's hand covering his mouth.

"I'm not finished yet and i wouldn't lie to you especially about my Sensei's Death. Now I'm sure you are wondering who Danzo is right and why he would attack and kill Sarutobi-Sensei right? Well to put it simply he was Sensei's rival in their younger day and later was a man who wanted to usurp Sensei of the Hokage position and hated how he ran the village. Now he is making that wish come true. After killing Sensei he cast a wide ranging incredibly powerful Genjutsu across the village making people see him as their leader. While he did this Orochimaru escaped and Danzo made his first order was for all those loyal to him to kill the traitors and to bring you to him to be properly controlled."

"Why does he want me?" Naruto responded terrified from this man and what he could and would do.

"He know you hold the Kyubi and wishes to use you as a perfect weapon against the other countries he believes that Konoha should rule all the other countries with him as supreme leader. This is were Gaara comes in. As I said when i found you, you were unconscious but Gaara was not he was defending you from Danzo root ninja as well as the Genjutsu influenced Konoha ninjas and civilians. I was going to help him but as i started to a ninja finally got through his weakened defense and stabbed him in the chest with a Tanto. He died protecting you Naruto." Naruto was silent but was crying heavy tears first he heard the man he considered a grandfather died then he hears his new friend a person like him died defending him all he could do was cry now the weight of what happened hitting him like ton of bricks. Jiraiya saw this and it broke him up inside but he wasn't quite done.

"After that they attempted to take you but i rushed in and got you away from there i headed to the hospital at first and arrived there but that was a bad idea they were branding all of the unconscious and to weak ninja's with loyalty seals i grabbed two of your fellow genin to save them from that but that was all i could do. So i headed to one of my old teams hideouts throughout the village at that is where we are now. They are still looking for you according to the toads and i don't think they will stop. Eventually they will find this place."

"Who did you save from the seals" Naruto asked with a broken and sad voice.

"I was actually hoping you could tell me as i don't know any of the Genin's names besides yours kid although i know the one is a Hyuga." Jiraiya then stepped around the bed and pulled back the curtains on either side to reveal one Hinata Hyuga and one Shikamaru Nara.

"Those are Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto told Jiraiya who simply nodded at the information. " So what are we going to do now? You said they will eventually find this place so what can we do." Naruto asked with a tone of despair and hopelessness.

Jiraiya handed the scroll on his back to Naruto and with a look a dead seriousness that honestly scared Naruto he spoke. "You take this and your two comrades here and you run as far as you can get to a safe location and hide. I am going to attack Danzo and create a huge distraction for you to use as cover to get a way head somewhere safe and then some the toad of yours Gamakichi he will notify the toads who will tell me and then i will find you. Don't even try to argue with me on this if Danzo gets you it will guarantee that the world will never know peace and will only know war with you as his ultimate weapon so you need to run and give yourself time to get strong so you can take him down but that can't happen if your here. So take the scroll and your friends and go. Inside that scroll is a plethora of things that you can train with and learn from use it discreetly until i find you then i will take you and them to a place that is truly secure and we can get you trained for real. Okay Naruto?"

"Alright Jiraiya-Sensei I will do as you say." Naruto responded as he slowly got up and first flipped his orange Jumpsuit inside out making it a two toned jacket of brown and gray Before taking and strapping the large scroll to his back he then with some effort made two clones who went to each of the unconscious people and carefully placed them on their backs.

Jiraiya nodded at this and spoke. "Alright wait here for about five minutes and then head out the door and down the hallway to the left from there you should be able to get out of the village. Whatever you hear or see though Naruto don't stop running keep going and get to safety."

Naruto only nodded getting ready for what he had to do and hoping he had the strength to get him and his friends to safety.

Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves and the room was silent. Naruto waited until he head a booming from outside and decided to take his chances and so he went out the door down the left hall and out into the village and ran until he was outside the village but he didn't stop he just kept running unconsciously heading towards the only other place he knew Wave."

 **Present**

Naruto had run through the night as fast as he could and didn't stop and we now find him crossing into wave from the Great Naruto Bridge. He soon realized that he was to exhausted to go any further and found himself on the cliff where he had buried Zabuza and Haku His clones placed down his two friends before dispersing while he leaned up against the Kubikiribocho. as he rested Shikamaru and Hinata awoke they were weak but awake Naruto explained everything that had happened so far and where they were after Shikamaru had asked. Hinata almost fainted from hearing that Naruto carried her but the shock of what happened and the realization that they were in trouble kept her conscious.

However before the could move again the worst possible thing happened a platoon of Blank Masked Anbu lead by a controlled Inuzuka member dropped down in front of them.

" You three will come with us to be educated in the way of Danzo or we will make you." One of the Anbu spoke in an emotionless tone.

Before either of the three could respond time seemed to slow and freeze for Naruto as he then blacked out.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto found himself inside the room with the Kyubi and more specifically right in front of the seal.

"What do you want fox i don't have time for this my friends are in danger." Naruto shouted up at the fox who looked down on him without his normal sneer but instead a look of seriousness. _"What is with everyone and the serious expressions"_ Naruto thought at seeing the sight.

 **"First off don't worry about the time as i have been able to make it so that whatever time passes in here only a second will happen in the real world. But still lets get down to business I'm sure you are wondering why i called you here. Well to answer simply i am willing to help you out of this for nothing. As i do not wish to be controlled by this Danzo and as such i have a plan to help."**

Naruto stood there and thought about it for a second before responding "Will whatever you are offering be able to save my friends as well?"

The Kyubi thought for a moment and replied **" Yes what i have planned can save your friends as well."**

"Alright then i will listen to what you have to say at least." Naruto said still a little skeptical of what the fox could be offering.

" **Alright this is my plan. See the seal here placed by your Fourth Hokage has more then just the seal to hold me behind these bars it also has a few safety features that he put in one of which is an emergency teleportation seal to take you to a safe house he marked in Konoha. However that is what would happen if it reacted to your Chakra but if i was the one to activate it with my Yokai then not only would the area of effect be larger being able to encompass you and your friends but i could also change the destination although only so much. Basically i would make it an inaccurate seal that would have the directions to send you to safety and let the seal interpret what exactly that means but i can make it eliminate Konoha as a safe zone. This at least give you a chance to escaped and hide. So do you agree to this plan?"**

Naruto thought about it and while he didn't really like it this seemed to be the only option available that could safely get them all out of danger at least for a time he was certain that is Shikamaru had time to think he could figure out a way to get them safe but they didn't have that and all three of them were much to weak to fight the dozen of masked Ninjas and a Inuzuka with their partner. "I will accept this plan and offer what do i have to do?"

 **"Just tear of a small portion of the paper seal to loosen the restraints on my power enough for me to make the necessary changes. And before you say anything you have my word that i won't do anything else then what we agreed upon."**

 **"** Alright i will trust you." Naruto then headed up towards the seal and ripped off a corner of the paper.

 **"Alright I'm going to send you back out there grab onto your friends as it will help a bit in including them in the Jutsu."**

Before Naruto could respond the Kyubi had flooded the room with chakra launching Naruto out of his mind but not before he could see a small tendril of the chakra head up to the seal and seem to write on it.

 **Real World.**

Naruto acted quickly he could feel the kyubis chakra taking effect he jumped back to where Shikamaru and Hinata were resting by Zabuza's Sword grabbed their hands right before a dome of yellow surrounded him Hinata and Shikamaru. One of the Anbu flew through hand signs before Shooting a beam of lightning at the dome. It sparked and caused a bright flash making all of the other ninjas close their eyes. when they opened them Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and the blade were gone. the only proof they had been there was a circle of scorched earth.

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above and felt cool sand beneath him he sat up and say that he was sitting on a beach he looked around and saw that Hinata and Shikamaru were on either side of him again. HE then realized there was a weight on his lap looking down at it he saw the scroll given to him by Jiraiya as well as Zabuza's Swords. Looking up he realized he was sitting on a beach and only one thought came to mind.

 _"Where are we?"_

 **A/N:** **Well there is the first chapter hopefully you enjoyed this story and liked what i did with the beginning so far. the next chapter of this will be a little while from now however the other Naruto/One piece crossover's first chapter will be up tomorrow and that story will not in anyway be similar to this one. Hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy that one tomorrow please leave a review if you like i appreciate all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we and what is that

**A/N:** **Hey guys this is the next chapter of The Ocean Kage. After this will be a new chapter of The Strange fruit and then The Ninth Age. For those of you that care i am still working on TWHM but i have no idea when i will be done. Thanks for the reviews that i received. Finally i am putting up a couple of challenge ideas that i had on my profile if you want to try one just let me know so i can follow it and then have fun.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I have no ownership rights to either Naruto or One Piece and the characters from them I only claim the ownership of my OC's and original content.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter 2:** **Where are we?**

Naruto sat on the beach waiting for his two friends to awaken and hopefully figure out where they were and what they should do. It was only about ten minutes before Shikamaru and Hinata started to stir. And soon they were both up and as shocked as Naruto was Shikamaru took the lead for a bit and asked a few questions.

"Naruto you need to explain what you did that got us here it could help us figure out what happened. i have never heard or seen a anything like you did." Shikamaru asked serious expecting answers.

Naruto sighed and was barely able to repress his knee jerk fear reaction. "Alright Shika but please you two keep an open mind and listen to all i have to say before you react please i promise I'm not a threat."

Naruto then spend the next hour or so explaining about him being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. how he found out about it and the deal he made with the Kyubi to get them to safety. When he was done he had pulled into himself slightly awaiting the lashing out and anger and fear from two people he considered friends. But as he hid behind closed eyes the anger never came nor the sounds of them running or anything really. But as he was about to open his eyes he was bowled over by a human missile fearing the worst he clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain instead no pain came. He listened afraid to open his eyes and what he heard shocked him. He heard soft sobbing coming from whatever was holding him and as he heard this he realized that he wasn't being held down but instead was being hugged. He opened his eyes from this shocking revelation and saw a head of dark blue hair resting on his shoulder and realized it was Hinata holding him and sobbing. Moving on instinct he wrapped his arms around the crying girl trying to comfort her. Finally after a little bit he sobbing stopped and she pulled back from Naruto and the both sat up.

"You troublesome blonde like we would judge you and consider you the Kyubi after you explained the seal and what you did for us." Shikamaru voice broke the tension a bit having heard Shika's answer Naruto turned towards Hinata who looked at Naruto with something he had never seen before he couldn't tell what it was but he felt warm and comforted by it and when she spoke he knew he feared for nothing.

"Naruto who have and always will be simply that Naruto Uzumaki a hard working ninja a Loyal friend and my inspiration to grow stronger. You are not the Kyubi and you never will be." Hinata spoke and the warmth that was in her eyes spread through the words she spoke and Naruto felt even better.

After a moment of Naruto and Hinata just staring at each other without realizing it Shikamaru decided to break the spell with a slight cough and got to enjoy the mega blush on Hinata's face and even the slight dusting of one that appeared on Naruto's. " Well that is all well and good but we need to figure out where we are although i think we are safe here so Naruto if you can summon the toad and inform Jiraiya."

Naruto nodded bit his thumb and flashed through the seals for the summoning technique slamming his hand down and ... nothing. Nothing happened no smoke no toad just absolutely nothing. Naruto immediately tried again and again with the same result Hinata decided to see what was happening and activated her Byakugan and immediately gasped in shock.

"Naruto your Chakra system is completely different me and Shikamaru's are still the same but it is like your lost the complexity it had before and increased in size exponentially. You still have your massive chakra core although it is now larger but then it just connects to a few huge chakra channels one to each arm and leg and one up your spine and head. i can't see any tenketus. And your chakra is magenta colored" Hinata told them what she saw.

"What could have caused this Hinata?" Shikamaru asked trying to figure out what happened.

"I-I don't know. Everything i know about the Chakra system says it should be impossible."

 **"I can explain what happened if you would like to know"** Naruto suddenly heard inside his head.

 _"Kyubi is that you?"_

 **"Yeah it is let your friends what is happening they are looking at you a little funny"**

Naruto explained that the Kyubi was talking to him and could explain what happened. They nodded in understanding and waited to hear what was said.

 _"Okay Kyubi please explain and i will tell the others. What happened to me and do you know why i can summon?"_

 **" I can answer both those questions. What happened to you is the result of one of the Enemy ninja's hitting the teleport jutsu with a lighting jutsu as your body was the conduit for the Teleportation it transferred into you which basically caused all of your chakra pathways to explode luckily since my power was surging through you i was able to keep you alive by pumping more of my Yokai into you and reforming a Chakra system but seeing as my power is to great to be contained by a normal system i had to improvise so you get the system that you have. Now there are some pluses and minuses to this change. You will now have a much better control of your chakra as the pathways are large enough to allow your chakra to flow smoothly and easily. Second is that your chakra mixed with the leftover Yokai and changed it nature making it the different color that Hinata saw as well as making it denser sand more powerful. Now the negatives first and foremost you will not be able to perform any Technique the conventional way as the charka you have now would just over power the technique however that doesn't mean you can use them. Basically it made hand seals useless to you. the only i think not effected is you Shadow Clone jutsu but that's only because that technique is all about power and not control. Now as to why your summons aren't working a small part is because of the chakra network change but not the main problem. The main problem is that we are not in the same dimension as we were before. It appear that the lightning jutsu overpowered the technique on top of my Yokai and the teleport tore a rift in space which then dropped us off here. Summons can only be summoned in the elemental nations as that is were they exist. that is everything i know so tell your friends. And just so you know the Teleport was a one time thing even if you could use the seal again it would be impossible now to achieve the condition that we did before and even then there is very little chance you would end back in your home world."**

Naruto was struck dumb and couldn't believe what he was told but knew that the Kyubi had no reason to lie to him and so he repeated everything to Shikamaru and Hinata. Hinata was just as shocked as Naruto but Shikamaru started to think. He got into his pose and closed his eyes. He processed everything that he had learned and tried to think of a way to get them out of here but that quickly turned to thinking of a way to survive as it was obviously impossible for them to return. 

"Alright here is what we are going to do for now we need to take stock of what we have and start searching for civilization hopefully we can find some shelter and even more hopefully they speak the same language as us otherwise we are in trouble. So first off lets see what supplies we have and find some shelter as it is becoming evening by my guess. I have only one kunai and five shuriken for weapons as well as a storage scroll with about a week of rations and medical supplies but nothing else. Hinata what about you?"

After looking through her stuff Hinata replied. " I have ten kunai and twenty shuriken as well as the standard ration scroll i have an advanced medical scroll as well as some of my home made creams and salves. That is all." Hinata responded a little bit saddened that she didn't have more.

" Well on me i have about 30 kunai and 50 shuriken as well as the ration scroll, i also have my trap making scroll which has all of my ninja wire as well as various trap items like snares. I also have my Ramen scroll which has 30 cups of Ramen in it. I also have the Kubikiribocho here and the scroll Jiraiya gave me, however i don't know what is inside it although he said to use it for my training so there could be something useful." Naruto spoke after Hinata at the mention of the scroll Shikamaru looked towards it waiting for Naruto to unroll it. Seeing the look on Shikamaru's face he unrolled the scroll and they began to look through it. They realized it was a massive storage scroll with multiple seals on inside it. each labeled and filled with a multitude of items. One was labeled food they immediately unsealed it contents and was shocked to received multiple smaller scrolls. each had a label one was meats, another fruits, still another vegetables, there was even a scroll for seasonings and recipes. they immediately sealed them away again knowing that they had quite a bit a food that should last them a while. They got to a seal labeled Weapons and again unsealed it again they received multiple scroll they only focused on the two named Kunai and Shuriken for now Which Shikamaru and Hinata used to refill their weapon pouches. They sealed them back. There were a ton of seals one for each element used in Ninjutsu as well as one for non-elemental jutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Iro-Jutsu, Fuinjutsu. Finally they found a seal that they were immediately going to use A survival seal they unsealed it and out came scrolls with the camping essentials a large family size tent as well as a couple of smaller ones. a scroll filled with dry wood and a fire starter. Sleeping bags and cooking utensils they immediately rolled the scroll up after finding these things. and headed away from shore quickly finding that behind them was a tree line although the trees weren't nearly as massive as the one they were used to. Realizing that it was starting to get late they set up a campsite and unsealed some food which Hinata graciously offered to cook. they ate and then slept together in the giant tent for safety. Knowing tomorrow they would have to start working on finding out exactly where they were and if there was civilization near them.

 **The Next Morning.**

The morning started with some amusement for Shikamaru and embarrassment for Hinata and Naruto. During the night it seems Hinata had rolled over to Naruto and cuddled up to him. After the small laugh that Shikamaru enjoyed they ate a quick breakfast and headed into the forest in hopes of finding something.

"Hinata could you use your Byakugan to look around us and make sure we don't get lost I'm going to mark trees as well but your sight could really help. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. After adjusting to the new information given to her she saddened a bit. "Well this isn't good it appears we are on an island and i can't see any indications of civilization anywhere. And it is odd i can see things moving through the forest, animals i believe but they don't have chakra i guess this world is very different from home." Hinata informed her two companions saddened at the fact that they were stuck for potentially the rest of their lives.

Suddenly she was on alert as she watched something head for their camp. She immediately told Shikamaru and Naruto and they sprinted back towards their camp. " I don't know what it is but it looks like a walking bush and it seems to be investigating our campsite" Hinata informed them as the ran. They arrived quickly to their campsite and saw what Hinata was talking about and immediately Shikamaru shot out a shadow and bound the walking Bush making it still and unable to run.

"HEY! What is going on why can't i move" a voice came out of the Bush and then Hinata gasped.

"It is a person guys. he is just stuck it what i think is a chest. on top of that i understood him as well."

"Of course you understood me girly we are speaking the same language after all. now could you please let me go even though i don't know how you are stopping me i promise i mean you no harm." The man spoke. Naruto took the lead here and spoke.

"We will after you tell us your name. and promise to speak with us we are lost and are in need of some information."

"My name is Gaimon and you guys are on a island in the East Blue." As Gaimon answered he felt himself able to move again and turned to look at who he was talking to. "Wait you three are just kids how did you get here? Did it have anything to do with that bright light yesterday?" Gaimon asked surprised to see three young teens on his island with no boat in sight.

Realizing that this was going to take a while Naruto and the others sat done and explained their tale to the man shocking him but also convincing him by using their technique and the scrolls. Afterwards they ask Gaimon about what happened to him and about the world in general. They learned much even if the man didn't know anything about the current world situation seeing as he had been on this island for 19 years now. They learned they were in a world dominated by the sea were people like Gaimon were pirates that didn't follow the rules of the World Government and chased after a thing called One Piece. But Gaimon explained how not all pirates were bad and were just doing it because they loved the thrill of adventure and he also explained some of the bad things that the Marines had done but again told them that not all of them were bad either. The only ones he would say for sure were bad was the people called The Celestial Dragons who only cared about their power and money. He even told them what he knew about Devil fruits and that was the thing that shocked them the most as the idea that a fruit could give someone supernatural powers was amazing. They learned a lot from the man and when he explained about being trapped in the box unable to get the treasure that he had found they said they would help him in return for the information.

So we find our three ninja and one Box man by a giant cliff in the morning of the next day after Gaimon introduced them to the interesting animals on the island which Hinata just thought were cute and Naruto found them cool. Naruto volunteered stating that he needed to find out how his chakra worked now that the network had changed. He proceeded to attempt the Tree Climbing exercise and found it much easier to perform then before. He quickly scaled the cliff up to the top and found the chests. But he created shadow clones and had them take down all of them unopened as he felt that Gaimon should me the one to open them. Just as the last clone went down the ground underneath the original Naruto gave way and he fell down inside the mountain.

 **Inside the Mountain.**

Naruto groaned as he sat up that fall really hurt. taking stock of his situation he found himself inside a large circular cave with the only opening being the hole in the roof that he came through. There also was a tree on the opposite side of the cave it was old looking and odd and on it sat one singular fruit although Naruto almost missed it. Suddenly he heard Hinata's voice dripping with worry for him " Are you ok Naruto" he heard her shout from the opening he fell through.

"Yeah I'm fine i will climb back up in just a moment there is a tree down here with a fruit on it I'm going to bring it up." He immediately went to the tree jumped up and grabbed the fruit and headed towards the hole.

He got out and they went down to Shikamaru who was consoling Gaimon over the fact that the chest were empty.

"Hey guys look what i found in the cave." Naruto shouted out to them as the approached and held out the fruit. Now that it was out in the light Naruto along with the others were surprised at what they saw.

The fruit was unlike anything they had ever seen it was the shape of an orange but practically see through and looked like it was formed from water. It was then that Gaimon spoke up.

"Guys that is a devil fruit like i was telling you about but i have never heard of one like this before."

"Well what do you think we should do with it then. I know they give amazing powers but only one of us can have it. or we could do nothing since we don't know what it does." Naruto spoke not wanting to upset his friends.

"Naruto-kun you are the one who found it so you decide what happens with it." Hinata spoke simply still looking at the crystal clear fruit.

"Honestly i think you should eat it seeing as how we will probably have to fight at some point in this world and while me and Hinata still have our clan techniques and normal chakra yours have been changed and we aren't certain how that will affect your skills yet so this could be your ace in the hole. I also think we should all plan new training but we can discuss that later." Shikamaru spoke is his lazy tone.

 **"Eat it Naruto it can only help you"** Kyubi spoke to him in his mind.

 _"What about the fact that i will lose my ability to swim?"_ Naruto thought back to the giant Chakra construct inside of him.

 **" I won't let something like that happened i guarantee that it won't be a problem plus you have chakra you can walk on water you dummy."** The Kyubi replied interested himself to see what a Devil fruit can do.

"All right then I'm going to eat the fruit" He informed the group and then after a moment quickly gulped down the fruit barely stopping to chew.

"So do you feel any different Naruto-kun" Hinata asked curious to know if their was any change.

"Not really" Naruto replied to her trying to figure out what exactly happened to him. _"Hey Kyubi did it do anything or was it a dud?"_ Naruto thought to the Biju

 **"Oh it definitely did something I'm actually kind of surprised if I'm getting this right that fruit just made you very very powerful if you train with it."**

 _ **"**_ _What did it do?"_

 **"It made you into a Water-Man"** The Kyubi spoke after a moment of build up.

 **A/N:** **Well there you go Chapter 2 is done you know the fruit he has but what does it mean find out next time in chapter 3** **Training Time Passes and new Friends?**


End file.
